Imposed Androgyny
by Kibou32
Summary: Kouga wants Inuyasha, but Inuyasha already has a girlfriend. So in order to get him, Kouga devises up a plan to make Inuyasha change his sex, would it work or make it worse?
1. Part I

Imposed Androgyny

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: There is no incest in this story. It's an AU and it resembles Learning to live, but its not a continuation of that story.

Summary: Kouga can't seem to take his mind off of Inuyasha. He shares an apartment with him and sees him in everyday, but knows he cannot have him. Because Inuyasha was very much out of his grasp. He had the hots for him and Inuyasha didn't seem to see that. So he devises up a plan to make Inuyasha his and in doing so changes everything around Inuyasha making things worse.

Pairings: Inuyasha + Kagome, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Kagome + Sesshoumaru and of course a one-sided Kouga + Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Since this is an AU it is correct to say that the principal characters are going to be out of character. So no booing later. I'll try to bring out some of what we see in the anime of their personalities, but it's probable that they'll come out non-alike their anime characterizations.

Warnings: This contains thoughts of sex relations between men and women, and men and men. Which means there is a variety of subjects in this story that shouldn't be read by minors, ie.: children the age of 13 and under.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Foreword

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga couldn't help but salivate at the marvelous view that stood before him. His blue eyes were wide and leering whilst his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled about like he were a damn regular wolf hunting out for a prey. And the reason of it all –the pumping of his blood in his veins, the lust that swirled deeply in his irises: Inuyasha was bathing in his bathtub. Technically it was more Inuyasha's bathtub than his since Inuyasha did own the apartment via his uncle's doing. But nevertheless, the site of Inuyasha's pale skin lathered up in soap and water was enough to get him aroused. There was no denying it. Inuyasha was a hot piece of ass. However… he knew that to get Inuyasha to agree to let him bed him, Inuyasha would have to be seriously drugged or Inuyasha would have to be a submissive female inu-hanyou.

Now… that was something that was worth carrying out. Inuyasha drugged wouldn't be such a good favorable companion due to the fact that Kouga didn't like junkies. He had met quite a few in his life, but he had never felt turned on by one no matter how beautiful that person might've been before or at the moment. So now… how could he make his dream a reality?

And then he remembered that Naraku-sempai was working on a chemical cocktail for those humans that were transgender and wanted to change their sexes without the problems of surgery, but at best it was still a work in progress and Kouga should be wary of the side effects. But of course it should be noticed that whenever lust is present, rationality can not step in and clear the head from its blindness.

:-:-:-:

One

:-:-:-:

Inuyasha had once again fallen asleep over his desk. He had forgotten to eat at the right time and then had crashed head first into his desk-filled papers due to inanition and low sugar levels. And as he tried to gather up the strength he obviously didn't have to wake up and find something to eat, he found he felt someone trying to shake him awake. At first he thought it might've been Kagome but then remember that Kagome was somewhere off in her own classes and that she wasn't allowed into the laboratory in which he worked with his partner Taisho Sesshoumaru to find a cure for diabetes – how utterly ironic wasn't it that he suffered from the same thing that he wanted to find a cure of – and that only he and said partner were allowed inside of their own lab.

"Here.. eat." – and he grabbed the muffin? It didn't matter what was the puffy thing in his hand now that he was eating and still he couldn't get his eyes to open.

Soon the puffy thing was gone and his brain's need for sugar was sated but not completely. He still needed more and though his body might've been able to stand up on its own strength, he wasn't out of the woods yet. He was handed a glass of milk – this he could tell by the flavor 'cause he still couldn't find the strength to open up his eyes and another fluffy thing that had more nutritional value than the puffy thing of before. He realized quite suddenly that the one feeding him was his lab partner and that he looked slightly worried as he finally manage to squint his eyes open. Could that be true? He and Sesshoumaru weren't the best of friends and up until before, he hadn't told his lab partner why he wanted to find a cure for diabetes mellitus type one. So how had he known that he needed sugar that badly?

"Your girlfriend." – he said. Had he spoken out loud?

"Kagome?" – he asked feeling his throat closed up a bit due to unuse of the last 24 hours that he had been in the lab. He must have been really hypoglycemic if he couldn't remember if he had meant the question to be said or not. Tch. This is what always happened to him if he couldn't remember anything. He should know better, but the truth of the matter was that he was such a workaholic that he didn't care a damn about his own health up until he reached the point of no return, regardless if he was hacking his brain at his studies or at work.

He looked over at Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and found him frowning back at him.

"Yes… it appears that you were supposed to meet with her awhile ago and you didn't. So when she saw me walking up into the Genetics Department, she pleaded to me to give you this." - but Sesshoumaru was lying... he had to be because Kagome rarely if ever begged someone else for a favor. He must have argued with her and she had finally ended the fight with a shove and a push towards the lab saying she didn't have time for this and would he please feed her workaholic boyfriend.

Inuyasha then noticed the purple lunchbag that stood innocently in front of him at the top of the desk. He rummaged through it looking for his insulin shot and was glad that Kagome had been considerate enough to put one in. He grabbed the syringe and stucked it in his leg thru his pants without any ceremony. Instantly he began to feel much better. He was supposed to have his insulin shot before eating but this worked just as well since he didn't think he could've asked his lab partner for this. In fact, now that he could focus on his thoughts and his senses a little better, he thought he saw Sesshoumaru look away from him and that he resembled an awkward blend of green and red. Was he embarrassed? Or sick at having witnessed him sticking a syringe into his leg without waiting for niceties? It was probably the latter. He had learnt that the only reason Taisho Sesshoumaru didn't have an active doctorate degree on being a Human Doctor or a Demonic Doctor was that he didn't handle the sight of blood too well. Or needles as the saying went. Go figure why. He nodded towards him and then saw that he was still frowning down at him.

"What?"

"We've been working on this project for a year now and you never bothered to tell me that you have a grave case of diabetes?" – the tone was soft but Inuyasha could tell he was making an effort not to shout at him.

"It's not like we've been friends since day one, Taisho. But thanks anyway for the food, I needed that." – and to his own private thoughts he said: 'You won't help me with this again. There won't be another chance of it ever happening again.'

Yet, he didn't see Sesshoumaru's hurt expression when he closed his eyes to promise himself to be more careful the next time.

:-:-:

Sesshoumaru had known Inuyasha for two years now. One year in graduate school – though graduate school was more like four years than the year when he met his partner. Inuyasha had come from another university and had finished classes with him. He had been the one on the top of the class –the only one until Inuyasha showed up. He found himself staring down at him in shock when he finally found out that this slip of a young man was much better at this than him. It upset him at first to have competition, but later he found himself in awe of his learning ability. Inuyasha – it seemed - took to learning new things as if he were a sponge and he grasped meanings quite much faster than he. So it was no wonder that they both had been offered a grant to investigate a cure for some disease –a disease of their own choice and he had been surprised to know that they thought in the same wavelength because prior to putting up a show of what their study was going to be about, they had had a discussion on diabetes and its effects on demons.

More often than not, Sesshoumaru had spoken with those that worked for his father's company that diabetes had started as a solely human disease and spread towards demons albeit thru sheer bad luck. He didn't tell Inuyasha that though. Too many he knew around campus, he was seemingly another student and despite the fact that he didn't live in a dorm, few knew where he lived and what did he do for cash. He did know what his co-grant worker did for money though. It seemed his partner had two jobs aside from working on the grant. He knew of two of the three jobs he worked in: the university's clinic and being a teacher's aide. He didn't understand how Inuyasha could juggle two jobs and still make time to spend it on the research.

Some days he felt like he _really_ wanted to establish some sort of intelligent conversation that had more syllables than the usual "No", "Yes", "Failed". Short word sentences meant that they were speaking of the grant they worked together at, but he knew nothing of him. And since he had so very few friends in college and graduate school, he really wished that he could get more friendly with him. With Inuyasha. The boy with dark brown hair and deep golden eyes.

:-:-:

The changes started at noon on the next day. Sesshoumaru thought – at first – that the boy had not had any breakfast yet and that was why he was moody and non-verbal at anyone. Not even to Hiten – the laboratory aide – who quirked a slender black eyebrow at him and shrugged as if to say 'Who cares?' knew why the young doctor was so messed up that mid-morning.

Sesshoumaru wore his hair long. Without hairpins or lassos to keep it away from his eyes since his hair was very well behaved. But he knew that Inuyasha's hair – without a fault in days or hours – would always be all over the place. That was why most of the time he wore it in a ponytail fashion that gave him the look of an old college professor. One that though it gave him that image, made plenty of females all over college grounds and the city around them sigh in wistfulness at the fact that he was clearly out of their league because despite him being so young and attractive, he had a girlfriend.

The very next day… Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha entering the graduate's office – probably went there to talk to the advanced calculus teacher as he was a teacher's aide after all – and he noticed something really peculiar. His hair was no longer dark brown, but blond. And it ran down his back hiding his tight and taut bun muscles making him look rather androgynous to any who encountered him. Had he dyed his hair blond in some sort of anger against his girlfriend? Had they broken up or something? No answer came forth, but he still felt a tiny twinge in his heart at the androgynous form that disappeared from his sight. When he saw him back at the lab, he had to come back to look at him well to discover that his hair was very light blond and that though he had tied it in a ponytail, the hair still framed his face like a delicate leaf would decorate a beautiful flower. Hiten – the lab aide – even made the mistake of hitting on him and when he was encountered with savage looking golden irises, Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat much faster than normal. Something was clearly wrong with Inuyasha and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He just didn't know how.

:-:-:

Inuyasha woke up feeling like he couldn't breath and that was weird because he usually went to sleep with his head down onto the pillow. And now he felt like his windpipe was being crushed by two mounds on top of his sternum. His pectoral muscles didn't feel very taut, but more like firm and yet a bit too soft. Turning around to lay on his back, he found he could breath better, but it also brought up the sensation that something was really wrong with him.

He sat up. Wiped out the moisture in his eyes – he had had the nightmare as he always did when the twelveth of the month approached – and yawned widely. Shook his head to one side and then the other but still could not open his eyes completely. Which in itself was really weird because he was always able to go from asleep to awake in a matter of seconds.

When he put his feet on the wood tiles of his room, he didn't feel the chill as it always felt like when he got off the bed. He left his room and went in directly into the shower, his eyes still closed. Since he always slept in the nude, he didn't need to take anything off. Turned on the hot water and winced. The hot drops of water made his nipples too sensitive. Something that never _did_ happen at all.

And then his eyes sprung open wide when he touched himself to discover that he had no penis! He let out an other worldly honest to God shriek and inmediately ran out of the shower to look at himself in the mirror and found to his utter dismay the worst possible nightmare to become to a man like him. He was no longer himself, but rather herself.

She had been denying the changes for awhile, how his-her hair had turned from dark brown to almost white-blond and how it had grown so much. And then he-she examined her breasts and found them to be two massive mounds of flesh. He-she wanted to scream so much that he-she had to bite her lip so hard to stop it, but the tears came out anyway. Touching them made him-her feel so utterly bizarre that she quickly sent a text-message towards her friend Miroku to step in for him in advanced calculus class and to be sure to tell his girlfriend Sango that no… he wasn't ok.

:-:-:

Kouga was never that bright. He made plans. He studied his oponents, but he never.. ever… thought things thru. He had forgotten that the week that started with giving Inuyasha the little transgender cocktails would be the week that he had to go home to experience father and son working together in his mother's cooking company. Therefore, he spiked Inuyasha's orange juice – a whole gallon of it – and left hoping that when he returned, the change would be complete and irreversible. And even more untraceable.

One must always consider pros and cons. Especially when the life you are trying to manipulate is not your own. In Kouga's case, he didn't read the pamphlet that Naraku-sensei had written about the transgender cocktail and why it shouldn't be mixed with Vitamin C. What does Vitamin C have to do with anything, you might ask? Well in demon physiology unlike human's, vitamin C has everything to do with demon blood. Whilst Demons and the like could drink orange juice and the like, they could not process it very well enough making their organisms dispose of Vitamin C because it could very likely – depending on what type of demon you were – cause some unlikely results. Thus it was reasoned that dog demons and those that had that sort of blood running thru their circulatory vessels, couldn't and **shouldn't** drink anything that contained citric acid and Vitamin C. In some rare blood types inside those that were in the dog demon family, Vitamin C + High levels of Endrogens could cause a demon or a half demon – like in Inuyasha's case – to loose their stability as in they could very well turn female one minute and be male the next.

Thus was the case that when Inuyasha opened the door to receive Kagura in – she bent over at the waist feeling very dizzy and wanting to hurl – she changed back – painfully might I add – into being a male. If Kagura hadn't known Inuyasha since forever – having gone to three years of state college to then gone to medical school – she would've thought he was making a scene, but alas she knew him so well that she quickly closed the door and helped him to sit down on one of the living room's couches.

When he had calmed down… he looked at her and then went over quickly leaving out no details that he could think of. Kagura listened to him attentively and then went on to think about what could have caused him to change into a female half-ling and then merely two hours later turn back into himself. She then went on to tell him that he needed to get dressed and that she would take him to her medical office so she could examine him further.


	2. Part II

Imposed Androgyny

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: There is no incest in this story. It's an AU and it resembles Learning to live, but its not a continuation of that story.

Summary: Kouga can't seem to take his mind off of Inuyasha. He shares an apartment with him and sees him in everyday, but knows he cannot have him. Because Inuyasha was very much out of his grasp. He had the hots for him and Inuyasha didn't seem to see that. So he devises up a plan to make Inuyasha his and in doing so changes everything around Inuyasha making things worse.

Pairings: Inuyasha + Kagome, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Kagome + Sesshoumaru and of course a one-sided Kouga + Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Since this is an AU it is correct to say that the principal characters are going to be out of character. So no booing later. I'll try to bring out some of what we see in the anime of their personalities, but it's probable that they'll come out non-alike their anime characterizations.

Warnings: This contains thoughts of sex relations between men and women, and men and men. Which means there is a variety of subjects in this story that shouldn't be read by minors, ie.: children the age of 13 and under.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Foreword

:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga couldn't help but salivate at the marvelous view that stood before him. His blue eyes were wide and leering whilst his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled about like he were a damn regular wolf hunting out for a prey. And the reason of it all –the pumping of his blood in his veins, the lust that swirled deeply in his irises: Inuyasha was bathing in his bathtub. Technically it was more Inuyasha's bathtub than his since Inuyasha did own the apartment via his uncle's doing. But nevertheless, the site of Inuyasha's pale skin lathered up in soap and water was enough to get him aroused. There was no denying it. Inuyasha was a hot piece of ass. However… he knew that to get Inuyasha to agree to let him bed him, Inuyasha would have to be seriously drugged or Inuyasha would have to be a submissive female inu-hanyou.

Now… that was something that was worth carrying out. Inuyasha drugged wouldn't be such a good favorable companion due to the fact that Kouga didn't like junkies. He had met quite a few in his life, but he had never felt turned on by one no matter how beautiful that person might've been before or at the moment. So now… how could he make his dream a reality?

And then he remembered that Naraku-sempai was working on a chemical cocktail for those humans that were transgender and wanted to change their sexes without the problems of surgery, but at best it was still a work in progress and Kouga should be wary of the side effects. But of course it should be noticed that whenever lust is present, rationality can not step in and clear the head from its blindness.

:-:-:

_**Two**_

:-:-:

Since he didn't make an appearance into the laboratory that morning, Sesshoumaru didn't worry. He didn't always make an appearance on wednesdays, since this was the day he had to tutor others in their classes as it was part of his job as a teacher's aide. Personally Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he did this since he knew Inuyasha had a medical degree and two other majors in medical research and genetics. He had the skills and the potential to become more, but he seemed to lack the ambition. Which was why most of the time he didn't attempt to ask him why had he wanted to research for a cure for diabetes in demons. It couldn't just be the fact that he suffered from diabetes himself, was it? There had to be something else in there too. Sure, Inuyasha was committed to his work and he often pulled in more than enough into the research than Sesshoumaru did, but did that give him the will to do so much more? He didn't understand it.

And he certainly didn't understand his worry for a person that was only co-worker. They weren't even good friends, but since that day when he had been told by Inuyasha's girlfriend to give him food because he might've crashed due to low glucose levels in his blood, he had raced against time and against a very slow elevator to give him food. He even fed the food to him and could clearly remember the feel of those smooth lips on his fingers as he personally fed him the muffin. Here he shivered and wondered when on earth did he began to feel deeply fascinated with the young man?

It was in these musings that he found Kagura leaving the other lab with Naraku's gofer: Kohaku. This was strange. Strange because the young lad was barely out of high school but he was rarely at university grounds before 4pm and it was only 10am! He went to the other side where he knew there was a hidden window that glanced into Naraku's special office. And what he saw there got him gasping in breath harshly… there sat Inuyasha with his face looking up at the sky letting Naraku frisk him up. Why had Inuyasha let himself be manhandled by _him_ of all people?!

He rushed over to the door that connected them and pushed hard enough to break the lock open. He rushed over to stop Naraku from… and found to his amazement a lovely dog demoness with features that resembled his co-grant partners' so well.

"Uh…"

"Was there something you needed?" – Naraku queried looking amused to see him without being able to mouth out anything more than a half-grunt half-moan.

The lovely white-haired demoness was naked from head to toe. Her nipples stood out at attention from two big mounds on her chest that he belatedly realized – as his brain started to function again albeit a little slower than usual – were her double C-cup breasts. His gaze lowered to her astride legs at each side of the chair she was sitting on and he gulped here. The lovely girl in front of him had virtually no hair in between her legs. He could see how much his gaze startled her because her skin began to suffuse with blood. She blushed from head to toe and he felt his throat close up when she shakily tried to close her legs to keep her inner genitalia hidden away from his gaze when instead the movement opened up her outer lips and let him glimpse her inner petals so vividly he could feel his groin tighten.

"Uh…" – he tried to speak but discovered his vocal chords refused to do their job and he scratched his head in a decidedly nervous manner. He just couldn't stop himself from lusting after the beauty in front of him. He was all male anyway.

"Sensei?" – came the voice he had been decidedly not wanting to hear.

Higurashi Kagome had come into the labs looking for Inuyasha.

When they turned away from the demoness to talk to the ningen on the door, Inuyasha ran for cover behind the small curtain and put on something to wear feeling utterly and completely embarrassed. Never mind that his co-worker had seen him naked and never mind that whilst being naked he had felt aroused at his stare… at his obvious like of his female body. He winced here as he felt the pain of regressing to his male form. He shuddered feeling the cold of the room and wondered why did this kind of shit had to happen to him of all people?!

"… Oh okay. Well if you see him could you tell him that I won't be able to make it tonight for our study session? I have an emergency at home and I won't be able to come back until next week Friday. Arigatou." – when he tuned in he heard her say this and frowned, his mouth turning in an upside down mockery of a smiley's face smile and then he heard her leave.

Freaking great. In a way he was glad he didn't have to go over and explain this to her. He grimaced when he thought of how he couldn't even understand how it had happened in the first place?! There was silence in the room and he wondered how long would he have to hide behind the screen for Sesshoumaru to leave when he winced again and felt his genitals recede. He wasn't getting used to this. Not one bit.

"I found it!" – he risked the chance of seeing Sesshoumaru again – his face heated up again and he could feel himself getting a bit wet down there – and found to his amazement the face of Kagura's angry face to Kohaku's smug one. What had he found that required for him to make such a ruckus from the doorway?

"It was in his fridge! Mixed with orange juice!" – he continued to jump up and down like a kid with sugar rush and he groaned remembering how enthusiastic Sango's little brother was.

"Whose fridge and what did you find that it is so important to behave like an idiot?" – he heard Sesshoumaru state and here he cringed.

He stood outside the screen and said…

"Taisho?" – he said with his soft girlish melodious voice and he inwardly snarled at himself.

"How do you know my name?" – he said and he shivered more as he felt the wetness inside of him begin to run down his leg as if he were peeing.

He turned from the corner of his left eye to see Kagura's eyes widen in shock and then turn her head away, her cheeks flushing a deep red. He looked over at Kohaku and found him gulping as heat suffused his cheeks too. Cripes! They knew what the wetness implied. He was aroused and any demon with a good nose could smell it. Why was he aroused in the first place he didn't know? All he could think was that this female body was too sensitive to everything going from a lascivious stare to the air conditioner in the room. He hated it.

"It's me. Yukio Inuyasha, your lab-partner." – he breathed in some air into his lungs hoping the shirt wouldn't burst open and leave him standing naked in front of all these people again.

"Someone slipped in an unfinished gender-altering cocktail into his orange juice wanting to make him change his sex without him noticing." – Naraku supplied not looking in the least sexually interested in the lovely white blond haired female standing in front of them.

"On Inuyasha?!" – he heard him squeak out and he lifted an eyebrow feeling surprised to see that life-altering event where Sesshoumaru wasn't the cool individual he always portrayed himself to be.

"Yeah. I had thought it was his girlfriend for something she _thought_ he had done to her, but when she came looking for him with a weary and concerned face I discarded her as a suspect." - Nakamura looked pensive with this new tidbit of information.

"Who else has access to your lab Nakamura?" – he heard Sesshoumaru ask looking pensive and once again in control of his emotions.

"Just me and Kagura here. Kohaku is my lab assistant but I've never given him a key to get in. However…" – he stopped his diatribe to gaze back at him.

"What?" – he asked feeling nervous again.

"However, there was a break-in last Friday night." – Kagura stated looking worried.

"You don't think this is a prank Nakamura-sensei?" – Kohaku asked still feeling a bit out of odds in the face of such a terrible deed being done to the innocent stranger standing before them. Standing half-naked before them and here he blushed deeply again as he discovered a stiffening in his manhood.

"If it were a prank – which I don't think it is – many others would've come forward with weird symptoms. No. It's not a prank. This was badly planned out, but nevertheless it was deliberately done to execute such a thing to Yukio-san."

"Why?" – he asked.

"Have you rejected any advances from some evil bitch or something?" - hoping that this was the case.

"No. Everyone knows I'm loyal to Kagome and no one has ever bothered to do so if they don't want to face Kagome's wrath." – he stated shivering a bit because his new genitalia was still producing a large amount of wetness and it was still dripping down onto the floor. Good Lord, why did he feel so aroused in the face of those interested golden eyes of Sesshoumaru Taisho?

"Hn."

"What about your roommate?" – Kagura asked.

"Kouga Mitsukuni? Him? Uhm… he left two days ago on a trip with his dad to the west of Europe."

"Where was he on Friday night?" – he heard Nakamura Naraku ask and he shivered again.

"Taisho." – Nakamura Naraku said and made him swing his head to the side to see him looking at Sesshoumaru interested suddenly in his demonic energy.

"Yeah?" – he turned to look back at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Quit making Yukio uncomfortable. She's almost about to have an orgasm judging by the puddle on the floor if you don't quit seducing her youki with yours."

"Naraku!" – Kagura snapped at her half-brother.

"What? It's true you know." – he shrugged and looked back at Inuyasha who was once again wincing in pain, doubling his torso towards his quivering legs and when the change finished he found himself smirking at the sight of a very red and aroused penis standing quite erect in his 8 and a half inches tall. It had to be the added pheromones reacting in the closed space that had the poor dog half-breed feeling out of sorts and aroused.

Was there any wonder – reflecting in his eyes when he noticed that Inuyasha had no body hair? Not even the pubic hair on top of his tall, thick and delicious looking ramrod? Who would've known that Yukio Inuyasha was that thick and big when he was aroused? Nakamura Naraku shook his head in amazement. He now understood why girls all around him and all over campus would die just to get a second glance from him.

"What are you looking at?!" – he yelled and looked down. Uh oh!

He flushed and hid behind the screen again to put some clothes on, whilst trying to will the arousal away.

Sesshoumaru just stood there feeling his blood heat up at both sights. He couldn't get over the feeling that aroused in him when he saw a vivid display of both female Inuyasha and male Inuyasha's genitalia. He looked back up when Inuyasha stepped away from the screen and couldn't stop the half-smile that sprung over his features. It appeared that poor Yukio-san was feeling the changes still. His penis had not lowered down and was peaking over his not too tightly adjusted jeans. Inuyasha groaned feeling shamefaced at the thought that not only Kagura had seen him naked, but Sango's younger brother had both seen him aroused and dripping sex-appeal on the floor.

The day could not get any worse.


	3. Part III

Imposed Androgyny

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: There is no incest in this story. It's an AU and it resembles Learning to live, but its not a continuation of that story.

Summary: Kouga can't seem to take his mind off of Inuyasha. He shares an apartment with him and sees him in everyday, but knows he cannot have him. Because Inuyasha was very much out of his grasp. He had the hots for him and Inuyasha didn't seem to see that. So he devises up a plan to make Inuyasha his and in doing so changes everything around Inuyasha making things worse.

Pairings: Inuyasha + Kagome, Inuyasha + Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha + Kagome + Sesshoumaru and of course a one-sided Kouga + Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Since this is an AU it is correct to say that the principal characters are going to be out of character. So no booing later. I'll try to bring out some of what we see in the anime of their personalities, but it's probable that they'll come out non-alike their anime characterizations.

Warnings: This contains thoughts of sex relations between men and women, and men and men. Which means there is a variety of subjects in this story that shouldn't be read by minors, ie.: children the age of 13 and under.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Foreword

:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga couldn't help but salivate at the marvelous view that stood before him. His blue eyes were wide and leering whilst his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled about like he were a damn regular wolf hunting out for a prey. And the reason of it all –the pumping of his blood in his veins, the lust that swirled deeply in his irises: Inuyasha was bathing in his bathtub. Technically it was more Inuyasha's bathtub than his since Inuyasha did own the apartment via his uncle's doing. But nevertheless, the site of Inuyasha's pale skin lathered up in soap and water was enough to get him aroused. There was no denying it. Inuyasha was a hot piece of ass. However… he knew that to get Inuyasha to agree to let him bed him, Inuyasha would have to be seriously drugged or Inuyasha would have to be a submissive female inu-hanyou.

Now… that was something that was worth carrying out. Inuyasha drugged wouldn't be such a good favorable companion due to the fact that Kouga didn't like junkies. He had met quite a few in his life, but he had never felt turned on by one no matter how beautiful that person might've been before or at the moment. So now… how could he make his dream a reality?

And then he remembered that Naraku-sempai was working on a chemical cocktail for those humans that were transgender and wanted to change their sexes without the problems of surgery, but at best it was still a work in progress and Kouga should be wary of the side effects. But of course it should be noticed that whenever lust is present, rationality can not step in and clear the head from its blindness.

:-:-:

_**Three**_

:-:-:

Correction. It could get worse. They got the security tapes from the lab and saw that it was Kouga who had stolen the cocktail and when Kagura had gone back to his apartment, she found tiny cameras all over his room and some of his underwear hidden in between the sheets of Kouga's bed. Could he not find someone for a roommate that did not want to jump his bones?! It just wasn't fair!! So… because his privacy had been compromised he had to find another apartment. He called his uncle and when he told him what had happened to him with Kouga –deliberately not telling him about the abrupt gender change to avoid more complications with the acknowledged perpetrator; he immediately received a phone call from the building's manager demanding to let him know why was his uncle's lawyer calling him to tell him about a lawsuit. He quickly decided to try and find a place to stay until everything with the building's manager died down, at least that way he wouldn't deal with another annoying and most likely – in the end – deadly enemy that might hurt him… when around 9 p.m. he heard the doorbell. It turned out to be Taisho Sesshoumaru and Nakamura Kagura at his door. He rushed over to meet them knowing he looked girlish now with the feminine features and the slender curves as the changes due to the drug were frequent but unpredictable.

"Hi." – he said to them and stood aside as he awaited for them to get into the apartment that used to feel like home and now felt like a stranger's hotel bedroom. He felt that uncomfortable.

"I brought an antidote… so to speak. I think it make the changes less frequent… however my brother hasn't truly tried it out so I don't know what sort of secondary effects it might cause on you." – as she said this he noticed she couldn't quite meet his eye and he sighed feeling forlorn and lost.

"Ok. I guess that'd be the good news then." - And with that he immediately drank it as it were and gasped when he finished the liquid. He bent again feeling his inner tummy flare up in pain and he distantly thought he heard Sesshoumaru looking at him funny whilst Kagura tried to get him to sit down on his couch. When he finally was able to get some feeling back into his limbs… he found that he was still a girl!

"Now how am I supposed to go to the lab!" – he whined and got an adorable pout from Kagura.

"How strange. Aniki didn't say that you'd get stuck in the female body… hmm. I guess you'll have to leave it as it is. I think the stability will last at least 12 hours. So… that's it for now, I guess I'd better go back to the lab to see if anything else is new. Naraku & Kohaku are working overtime trying to find a definite antidote to your problem. I'll come over to see you tomorrow."

"No wait!" – he yelled at her hoping she wouldn't go leaving him alone with Taisho Sesshoumaru. Besides he had to tell her of his new decision to leave the apartment and he really didn't want Kouga finding out that he'd moved out before he found a good way to get even with him.

"I'm moving out tonight. I don't want to stay here anymore 'cause it gives me the creeps. Who knows when will Kouga be back and I really don't want to confront that bastard just yet. So I've decided to check into a hotel room up until I find another apartment." – he rushed to explain.

"I got you! Well.. you could put your stuff in my apartment… I have plenty of space ever since Naraku decided he really didn't want to share it with me and moved out. That way at least you won't have to pay for a place to store your stuff up until you find another flat." – she said and he felt gratified to have such a nice friend. He smiled winsomely at her for a second before he heard Taisho call him out.

"Yukio." - He turned to see Sesshoumaru wondering what could he have to say to him.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to worry about the lab. I know it's important for you to finish this grant, but if you miss out a week at the lab it'll be ok. And furthermore… you could come live with me if you have a problem in staying here." – he bit his lip trying to decide if he could live with Taisho Sesshoumaru. He figured at the end that he really had nothing to loose. So he nodded once and said he'd go pack his clothes up and Kagura decided to stay and help put all of his other stuff in boxes so she could take them over to her apartment.

:-:-:

"_Are you deliberately trying to annoy me?!_" – Inuyasha snarled at Sesshoumaru for the first time that day.

It had been at least three days and he was still stuck in his "female form" as he had opted to call it – in his mind at least. Nakamura Naraku had supplied at least a week's supply of the last antidote that stopped the changes from being frequent and unpredictable. It kind of stabilized his body into one sex instead of being two at the same time… the problem he could foresee in the future was that if he was stuck most of the time being female, he would definitely need to either stay female for the rest of his life or he might end up with an extra reproductive system inside of him like some male-hermaphrodites that existed but could not carry a brat to term or could not produce enough sperm to make babies in females. Neither of those options he liked, but the last one seemed much more bearable than being stuck as a female because let's face it… he was male and had a male brain… it would be so wrong to be a man in a woman's body!

"No. I'm not deliberately trying to annoy you Yukio-san." – he heard Sesshoumaru say in an amused voice from the kitchen. Yet he could still feel those eye linger a little bit too much on his butt. On his female and very toned butt. He hated it how sometimes he could feel some people on campus – mainly men – stare at his 'female' attributes. Some women looked at him twice at least – and he could easily figure out when these looks represented lust or curiosity since women were not that horny… at least not like men were.

"Yet you're still staring at my butt!" – he yelled out loud turning bright and simmering golden eyes at Sesshoumaru.

"Ah… it's just that… you're wearing shorts Yukio-san." – he heard him say… or stutter. But Sesshoumaru Taisho did not stutter – he didn't think he would ever stutter or stammer in front of him. It appeared that he may be imperfect after all.

"Yeah… so what's the big deal about wearing shorts? I'm sure you've worn shorts too Taisho!" – he snorted at him not noticing how in his 'female form' the snort wouldn't have much of an effect than it would when he were male.

"Those shorts are very form fitting Yukio-san. Even so, I daresay they are shorter than the shorts a normal guy would wear!" – he heard him exclaim.

"Ok. I still don't see the problem with me wearing shorts. Even if they are – as you say they are – form fitting and skimpy!" – he started calm, but could not help himself from shouting at the end. He was that exasperated with the young man in front of him.

"No need to shout Yukio." – Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes at him.

This abrupt change in Taisho's demeanor freaked Inuyasha out for a second and then he scowled.

"Gomen nasai. I forget sometimes that we are in your house. Nevertheless… you haven't said the specific reason as to why it is such a problem for me to wear these shorts!" – he said still wearing a scowl on his perfect and pretty female face.

"It's not really a problem per se. It's more of… hmm… how do I say this… it's more of a problem if it bothers you that I'm staring at your butt." – he said matter-of-factly and Inuyasha bristled.

"You're going in circles Taisho. You still haven't answered my question and I'm beginning to loose what little patience I had to begin with!" – he screeched at the end and though his puppy ears were folded on top of his head, he winced internally at the tone of voice. But he did feel a bit smug at having bested Sesshoumaru by pointing that fact out.

"Ok. The thing is – and I'm wondering if you've suddenly forgotten the fact since you're no longer _just_ a guy – they attract attention to your butt. You're a very gorgeous female specimen and I can't help myself from looking at your butt. Especially in those shorts." – he said still in his matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Inuyasha couldn't believe Taisho's gall to tell him—_him!!! O_f all people!! That he had forgotten how men thought around a pretty girl!!! But damn it!!! He was a gentleman. He had always thought of himself as such and he never _**ever**_ gawked at female's bosoms or their butts just because they were gorgeous!

"You're unbelievable!!" – he finally hissed at him and turned around to grab his worksheets and with firm steps left the living room to go to his bedroom and finish whatever he had been doing there alone.

When the door slammed shut, Sesshoumaru grimaced and shook his head sad that he had forgotten his manners with Inuyasha and had in the end pushed the lovely demon away.

:-:-:

It was Friday night that Sesshoumaru heard some moaning coming in from Inuyasha's borrowed bedroom. He quietly made his way over to the door wanting to open it but trying not to invade Inuyasha's privacy at the same time. He knew this was what the young man treasured above anything else and it was this he had promised not to compromise after what had happened with Inuyasha's last roommate.

He raised his fist with the intention of rapping the door softly, but stopped midway when he heard a whimper come out from the young demon's mouth. He wondered if it were something to do with the changes… hadn't Nakamura said that Inuyasha had a week's supply of – for the moment being – antidotes until Nakamura discovered a true antidote to the transgender cocktail drink. He didn't hesitate anymore and barged in only to discover that Inuyasha was rendered helpless by a nightmare's clutch. He strolled in and set to try and wake Inuyasha up from it.

"Yukio wake up!" – he said from the umpteenth time without much result and frustrated tried to comb the rat-nest that his own hair had become.

In an instant he was lying underneath a murderous looking and red eyed demon who was ready to claw his throat out. He exhaled softly and tried to lift his hand to touch the demon's cheek and immediately retract it when the red eyed demon growled at him.

As a side note, he noted that Inuyasha was sitting astride his abdomen and though Inuyasha looked to be weak due to his 'female form', she was not.

"Inuyasha. Calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you. It's Sesshoumaru Taisho. Don't let the rage that consumes you control your mind. Please come back to me." – he murmured softly trying to keep the agitation off his voice and noticed that the red in Inuyasha's eyes receded.

This was followed by a blink and a confused look covered Inuyasha's pretty face.

"What's going on????" – she asked softly.

"I heard you whimpering in your sleep and I wondered if it were because of the change so I decided to come into the room and see if you needed help."

"Oh." – she said as she lowered her un-transformed claws down and began to stand up.

"I guess you were pretty deep into your nightmare that when I tried to wake you up, you thought you were under attack." – he said his voice still low trying not to bring the demon out again by mistake.

"I see. Sorry if I woke you. Did I hurt you?" – she asked softly as she turned her head away from the man lying on her bed.

"No. You didn't hurt me. I was actually more concerned that you were hurt than anything else." – he said as he sat up but kept his distance not knowing what to expect from the demoness sitting next to him.

"Ah. I see."

"Are you okay?" – he asked hesitant to cause her pain or intrude too much into her privacy.

"Sort of. Sometimes I have these nightmares. I don't remember most of them… only one. But that has more to do with the day it takes place on than anything else and even then… I guess I sometimes forget about it and it doesn't bother me. And other times I remember vaguely that I had it but because I'm too busy to try and figure it out, it doesn't bother me as much as other days. This one… I don't remember what it was about… except the rage that consumed me." – she turned to Sesshoumaru with a watery smile on her otherwise pretty face.

"May I?" – he asked softly as he reached over with his hand to wipe the gathering tears in her eyes.

She nodded once.

"What causes you to rage in them?" – he asked wanting to know but not wanting to hurt her more.

"I don't remember. I never do. It's like somehow it has been blocked from my mind so that it won't hurt me further… but… I don't know what it is about." – she shrugged and Sesshoumaru dragged her tenderly into his arms.

She hugged him hard, but he didn't mind. He found he liked the feel of her breasts touching his hard chest. Even though he wasn't being lecherous, but he wanted to feel her again.

"Thanks." – she said as she pulled away from him and laughed a little.

"You must think that I'm so weak!" – she exclaimed softly and he shook his head.

"I don't think you're weak. I want to apologize for what happened the other day though. I didn't mean to be offensive." – he said.

"It's ok. I guess I forgot that not all guys are gentlemen and those few that are, don't act gentlemanly all the time." "I think I will drink a glass of water and then go back to sleep. Thanks for checking up on me." – Sesshoumaru nodded though he was a bit disappointed to be going. He wanted to continue to be in her company.

:-:-:

It was Monday morning that proved to be a challenge as Nakamura finally found some sort of antidote that kept the changes infrequent and turned Inuyasha male again. But only for less time than the other antidote. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha was sad to be told that the first try was a better choice than taking a different chance with the new one. But for the sake of science, Inuyasha decided to try it out for the day.

He made a very brief appearance to his friends to keep them from asking too many questions, but he could still feel Sango's dark brown eyes digging in to his being. He didn't like that. He saw Kagome briefly too. They kissed and he could feel himself changing into a ravenous and horny beast. He turned away from her to stop his instincts from taking over and watched how Kagome's pulse still jumped at the minimal touch. He had never been this rabid with her, but it turns out that she thought it was because they had been apart from each other for over a week. He hoped that the passionate embrace between them wouldn't happen ever ever again because it freaked the hell out of him. He could never control his darker self and it bothered him a lot.

He decided to talk to Nakamura Naraku about this. He had to know if the instability in his reproductive system was making him act unusual. Or if it was turning his darker self on. But he had to know today. He made an even more brief appearance at the lab. He then ate a swift lunch at the campus' cafeteria and then hurried home to Sesshoumaru's apartment.


End file.
